


Rocky Rump Roxanne

by Libidodo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Diapers, Farting, Gen, Humiliation, Pantypoop, Pokemon - Freeform, Scat, Soiling, messing, poop, pooping, roxanne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libidodo/pseuds/Libidodo
Summary: Roxanne's taking the Trainer School students on an 'exhilarating' field trip to the museum.Yaaaaay.But things become MUCH more interesting than anyone could've expected when the student-teacher suddenly finds relief from her constipation...*Please forgive the Pokepuns. There will be NO MORE (lies) after this one surely!!!





	Rocky Rump Roxanne

"Students, students! Please, calm down! We're almost there!" she commanded the small class from the front of the bus, eventually able to quiet down the excitable kids in her charge. With collective groans and jeering, the students eventually settled back down to a quiet, boring state. Once the bus was peaceful, the woman took her own seat with one hand gently rubbing her midsection.  
_"Almost there...Almost there..."_

 

Today was an "exciting" day for the young students of Rustboro's Trainer's School! Roxanne, the star graduate of the school and city's current gym leader, had organized a field trip to the Devon Co.'s fossil exhibit! "Perfect!" the young woman thought to herself with just a small amount of giddiness, for here was a fun way to teach the students about what she'd consider one of the greatest things ever; Fossils! Yes, old Pokemon remains embedded in huge hunks of rock! What kids wouldn't want to experience this amazing journey through the world of the past?!

_These kids, apparently._

In all of Roxanne's personal excitement, she had somewhat forgotten that compared to just about any other child, she was a total geek when it came to these types of things. How she could love a bunch of rocks so much, the students couldn't even fathom! But it surely beat sitting around in a classroom taking quizzes all day. 

 

Despite all her excitement however, the day so far had proved to be a rather tedious one already for Roxanne. With the young woman's alarm clock not going off at the right time, and followed by the kids, while not too plentiful, being as rowdy as ever this morning. And to add to this, Roxanne had a particular need urging for attention within her bowels!  
A week of dealing with these "delightful" young minds had left Roxanne stressed and blocked up as if someone used a Rock Tomb in her guts. Relieving herself had just been too hard to do these past couple of days! But it would seem that as luck would have it, she was finally close to letting go of this huge burden within! If all went according to plan, she'd pass her group of students off to one of the tour guides, and she could slip into a restroom to take care of business. If all went according to plan...

 

The bus had finally arrived, and the kids were just as difficult to line up as expected. Why it always took such stern yelling to get them in order, she'd never know. After all, she was always a perfectly behaved student! Why weren't they?!  
Once the students were in line, side-by-side and holding hands as per safety protocol, it was into the impressive-looking building they went. The collective 'Ooos' and 'Aaahs' of the students as they saw all sorts of fancy tech brought a smug little smirk upon the young woman's face.  
"I knew they'd be impressed!" she thought to herself with satisfaction as she led the students up the stairs and into the room of interest.

"Good morning! Welcome to the World of Fossils!!!" the excitable tour guide greeted the group!  
"Good mooooorning, ma'am!" Roxanne shouted back, matching the excitement of the tour guide so easily. That is, until she realized she was the only one giving the proper response.  
She blushed just a bit at this, acting like such a little kid while the students paid no mind, but corrected herself and commanded enthusiasm from the class with just one stern glare over her shoulder, eyes near glowing with the fierceness of a Luxray.  
"HELLO AND GOOD MORNING, MA'AM!!!" they shouted as Roxanne nodded in approval. 

The tour proved to be a somewhat better one than the students thought, with the fun tour guide giving it her all to keep their attention with jokes and games. But none found themselves more intrigued than the significantly older honor student escorting the class, who actively played along with everything set up for the kids. Even the guide herself had to wonder if the young lady was right in the head.  
Soon enough though, Roxanne's fun came to an end when she felt the strong urge to relieve herself return. While bent over, observing the remnants of a Kabutops claw, she felt a soft, low toot escape her perky little butt. Quickly, she straightened up to prevent further gas and discreetly fanned her behind as she moved away from the area. She'd almost forgotten about her need once the fun had began!  
"Get a hold of yourself, Roxanne! Act your age already!" she scolded herself as she tried to trot off to the nearest restrooms. But it just wasn't that simple...

 

"Miss Roxanne, who's that Pokemon?" asked one kid, forcing the young woman to answer even though the sign right in front of the display clearly read "Armaldo", with another low rumbling fart pushed it's way out as she did so...

"Miss Roxanne, why did they go extinct?" another little girl asked, with Roxanne sighing and explain YET AGAIN how these Pokemon simply couldn't adapt quick enough to the changing world. A couple of little squeakers were purposely released as she explained, the young woman trying to relieve some of the mounting pressure in her abdomen.

"Miss Roxanne, Miss Roxanne! Cindy and Mindy are fighting again!" a third kid urgently warned, pointing to two kids in a silly little slap fight, forcing her to run over to break up the argument with cheeks clenched, although it did nothing to stop her ass blasting some rather brassy ones.

 

There was no doubt in her mind; Roxanne knew these brats were the cause of all her intestinal distress. And she was just a student-teacher! How the hell could anybody do this 6 times a week?! She desperately needed to know, but now wasn't the time to find out! Being pushed to her limit, her weary rear couldn't do much to hold back the loud _*Frrrrrt!*_ that erupted from her, which a couple of students most certainly heard (and smelled). Roxanne's cheeks reddened as the children wasted NO time snickering and teasing. 

"Ewwww, Miss Roxanne used Poison Gas!"

"It's Super Effective!" 

"Hahaha, Miss Roxanne's trying to learn Mud Bomb!!!"

Getting fed up with all the taunts and teases, the blushing young lady stomps her foot, fists clenched at her sides as she tried her best to command respect!

"Students, that is enough! Now you will show your senior some respe- _*Brrrrrrraaaaaaaaapppppt!*_

...but with her backside playing the butt-trumpet (Hoenn's most popular instrument), her words were as about effective as a Tackle on a ghost type. The class was now in a complete uproar, with even the tour guide herself sharing a chuckle or two despite her best attempts to not. Roxanne had had enough, both physically and mentally! Just as she was about to rush to the restroom though, a sudden crash was heard!

"U-Uh-oh..." a familiar voice followed the loud thuds. A certain little trouble-making Youngster, Timothy, was standing right before a full-scale Tyrantrum display, which seemed to be missing a leg now. Having already knocked over the neighboring Aurorus model, the Tyrantrum had nowhere to fall but forward, right atop little badass Timothy. Without even thinking, Roxanne leaped towards the boy, pushing him back behind her and bracing for impact!

 

On the floor, Timothy had shut his eyes and put his arms in front of him, anticipating the oncoming collision! But it...it never came! Curious, he slowly opened his eyes back up to see nothing but a round, perky behind, covered in bright red tights...he was staring right up Miss Roxanne's skirt! All while she held back the huge display mode, all by herself!

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Um...I'll get help! Hold on!!!" the tour guide exclaimed frantically, running off as the children stared with anticipation. Some even tried to help, but were stopped right in place as Roxanne shouted to them!

"DON'T!!! J-Just stay there, students...I'll b-be fine." she reassured them, despite not being entirely confident in herself. At the very least though, she couldn't put the students in any danger...

"T-Timothy...hurry up and run..." Roxanne then grunted towards the boy behind her, the little lady doing her best to hold back the Pokemon model. But with her knees bent and attractive little ass sticking out right above of the boy, the young pervert was too distracted to listen. Why, if he really focused, he figured he could even determine just what kind of panties she was wearing...

"Nnnggh...TIMOTHY!!!" the struggling honor student cried out in a desperate attempt to rouse him, feeling the pressure in her rear build up yet again. While she was able to hold the display back, it took just about all of her strength. Enough so that she was left with none left to put towards holding back the monster she'd been carrying in her for a week! Her knees wobbled and hips wiggled right in front of the young boy, trying her best to avoid what she'd NEVER thought could happen to her. But with all that weight pushing down from above, it...it was no use.

 **"HNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHH!!!"** she grunted loudly behind gritted teeth, putting 100% of her effort into pushing against the model which at the same time got other things pushing with just as much force! Right before Timothy, the firm, knobbly head of a solid mess pushed it's way into Roxanne's delicate, lacy panties, making them and her pretty tights bulge out straight towards the youngster's face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing...was Miss Roxanne, the always poised, always punctual, always PERFECT student really pooping herself, right here in front of the entire class?! The boy had almost dismissed the idea entirely, but he could no longer deny reality as the young woman's ass suddenly just...erupted!

 

"Oh no, oh no...d-dammit! Dammit, dammit, d-da...da... **_NNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"_**

_***FRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT!!!*** _

The crowd of students suddenly gasped collectively as her behind roared with such a brassy, potent burst of gas! She grunted and panted as she could do nothing to stop her huge, weighty accident from sliding out so roughly, cheeks burning bright red with shame! Turd after thick, rocky turd pushed right out of her tired little hole with a sticky crackling, wasting no time making her tights bulge so abhorrently far out! Even the ever-growing tightness of her bottoms did little to so much as slow down the mighty mess she was pushing!

"M-Miss Roxanne is...is..."

"SHE'S POOPING!!! SHE'S POOPING HER PANTIES!!!"

"EWWWW, IT STINKS!!!"

The students began crying out, teasing and groaning as Timothy just stared wide-eyed at the act before him, watching his senior's tights pushed out with each new addition within. It was so...amazing! The amount of shit the girl was forcing out of her ass was positively outstanding by any grown man's standards, but ESPECIALLY to a young boy who 'til this moment wasn't even sure girls pooped at all! The way the mess crackled as it slithered it's way past Roxanne's milky butt-cheeks, how the turds piled up like a sack of rocks within the confines of her increasingly tightening tights...time had almost stopped for Timothy. He'd forgotten entirely about the immediate danger he was in, completely intrigued by the steaming load the woman continued to let rip so loudly...he couldn't even stop himself from reaching up and giving the bumpy bulge a little squeeze...

 

"A-AAAHH!!! WHAT ARE YOU... _N-Nnnnngh_...DOING!?" Roxanne squealed at the suddenly feeling of a small, yet strong hand pressing the lumpy shit against her behind, almost making her loose focus on holding back the display for second! The quick reaction she made to keep the thing from toppling upon the two of course had her shitting with just as much force, maybe even more! Another long, thick turd shot right into her already overcrowded panties, pushing Timothy's imposing hand back! He could feel the growing warmth within his palm...weighing the increasing mass within his hands as both he and she continued to push the mess back and forth against Roxanne's poor, filthy little rear.

"T-Timothy, please...I-I can't...AH~!" she whimpered softly, suddenly feeling something nice and solid slip between her thighs, rubbing against her in a rather pleasing way.

 _"Oooh~"_ moaned an increasing dirty Roxanne as the boy quietly massaged the mess with curiosity, a naughty little smile similar to Timothy's own smirk quickly growing on her face as she felt the turd push it's way up past her easily stimulated womanhood!

The young lady could hardly believe it...first she outright fills her tights like a little girl, and THEN she starts to get off on it?! The absurdity of the situation ran through her mind again and again...seemingly only adding to that lewd expression growing on her face. As she felt the hot and heavy mess mush around everywhere, her eyes began to cross. Her cheeks flushed bright red. Drool began to roll down her chin just a bit...DAMN, it felt good! A minute more, and she wasn't she sure she would even care if she let this display crush her.  
Almost disappointingly so however, assistance had finally arrived! The weight of the model was suddenly more than halved as two large, strong guards ran to Roxanne's side while a third removed Timothy from out of harm's way. Snapping out of her moment of bliss, the responsible side of the honor student returned, and did her best in helping move the model onto the ground safely...

 

...

 

"I'm so so SO very sorry, Mr.Stone!!!" Roxanne pleaded for forgiveness, finding herself bowing apologetically before the very president of Devon Corporation himself. Glaring out the corner of her eye, she young Timothy just standing right beside her and forced him down with one hand, prompting the boy to apologize as well.  
"Y-Yeah!!! Sorry, sir..."

"Ohoho, think nothing of it young ones!" the man chuckled, standing from behind his desk and calmly walking towards the two.

"Why I'm just glad you two are alright! After all, items can be replaced, but lives are so much more invaluable. Please, relax!" Mr.Stone continued, placing one finger and underneath both Roxanne and Timothy's chins, lifting them to show them the carefree smile upon the man's face.

"T-Thank you, Mr.Stone...sir." Roxanne replied with a small sigh, relieved to hear the gentleman's comforting words. And doing just as he asked, she relaxed...relaxed so much that she found one last, deep fart rumbling through her incredibly packed panties, bringing her attention right back to her messy behind!

"Ah...n-not that relaxed, my dear! Dohohoho!" Mr.Stone chuckled yet again, bringing Timothy to a fit of snickers himself as Roxanne quickly straightened up, her cheeks ablaze! She'd almost forgotten about the sticky, heavy, filthy...yet warm, embracing, lovely girl-mud that coated just about her entire ass!

"M-My apologies...again! If you'd please e-excuse us, sir, I think we should be heading back to the school now..." the young lady stammered, tugging at the back of her dress as she was now painfully aware of just how exposed her bulging bottom was. Grabbing hold of one of badass Timothy's hands, she quickly half-walked, half-waddled her way to the elevators as Roxanne quietly scolded the boy for all the trouble he's put her through, leaving the president with nothing but thick, rank odor...

"Ohoho... _damn_ , that's foul..."

 

...

 

"Now then class! Who can tell me the difference between an evolutionary stone and an Everstone?"

It had been a week since that trip, and things were just about the same as always. The kids of course had their fair share of teasing for a couple of days, but much like with anything else, their attention towards Miss Roxanne's huuuuuge accident quickly shifted to some other topic. But Roxanne...she didn't forget at all. How could she?! The time it took to get herself completely clean after the long, sticky bus ride home alone...but even more memorable was the indescribable feeling! That shameful, naughty, all-around dirty feeling that made her just shiver whenever she thought about it! How in front of all her students and essentially the entire museum, the prim and proper honor student just bent her knees and dumped ass right in her tights! She knew it was wrong, she knew it was absolutely disgusting! But oh, how she craved that feeling again...so much so, that the naughty little lady just couldn't help herself! Though nobody knew it yet, she was about to indulge herself yet again, right here in class, in the nasty, newly-found habit of hers...

"Good! Good job, Amanda. That's just... _mmmph_...right!" Roxanne praised the student who answered her question, giving a small little grunt as her hand gently rubbed her midsection. The nurse's stool-softening/gentle laxative tea blend she'd been drinking seemed to finally be going to work...

"Evolutionary stones cause evolution in some species of Pokemon, while... _h-hnngh_...Everstones prevent it!" her lecture continued, the student-teacher now planting her hands on her desk as she grunted a bit more, a soft crinkling emerging from underneath her dress as she stuck her hips out just a bit. The young woman had kept herself well-protected this time, knowing just what she'd be using her thicker 'panties' for.

"So class! Now that we've...hmmph!!! _*frrrrrrrt*_...reminded ourselves of just what these stones can do... **MMMPH!!!** _*bruuumpt!*...why don't we turn to page 75 in our text books and begin...chapter...c-chapter..." she tried her best to wait until the students were well distracted, but with the eagerness and excitement she felt bubbling in her stomach, she couldn't hold on any longer!_

_"P-Please turn to chapter t-t... _ **TENNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGHHH!!!**_ " she finally got it out, through gritted teeth! Grunting as she forced the words and something more out of her body. A sticky, soft 'boom' had gone off, and the sound of muffled splattering and crackling had filled the room, mixed with the soft crinkling and rustling of Roxanne's padded, pampered hips underneath her tights. The students, though not entirely sure of what was happening, stared right at their teacher in confusion...all save for Timothy, who could barely hide his perverted grin behind his book. Even with her eyes shut, Roxanne could just feel their gazes as she now purposely filled her pants with her hefty, 3-day old load! Her diaper expanded underneath those red tights, growing tighter and tighter as she continued to dump with a _***BRRRRRAAAAAAPT***_ there and a _***BRRRRRRUUUUUUMPH***_ here. It went on for a solid (or rather semi-solid) minute, before the girl finally relaxed her body, letting out the softest little moan in both pleasure and relief, feeling the warm and mushy mass envelope her entire behind and ooze forth between her thighs._

_" _Aaaaaah~_...you may begin, students..." Roxanne sighed calmly, falling back onto her chair with an audible squish! The students, thoroughly weirded-out, mildly disgusted by the smell that now filled the room, and in little Timothy's case, thrilled, all turned their heads to their books and begin their study. And for the rest of the class, the only sound to be heard were the peculiar squishing and crinkling of Roxanne's shifting in her seat, and the occasional moan the she couldn't help but let escape from her lips...  
"I'm so going to detention for this~!"_


End file.
